cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Jones
Naomi Jones played by Dana Davis, is the smart, sweet and caring daugher of Monica King and Tyrell Warner. Naomi is also friends with Miranda King, Claire Meyer, and Dana De Souza. History Background Naomi was born sometime in 1989. She was born to Monica Jones and her husband, Tyrell. Her father Tyrell had moved upstate following the collapse of their marriage and Monica and Naomi moved to Cherry Hill. Naomi never got to see her father. Season 1 Naomi briefly had a relationship with Fernando Montgomery but gave him up when she learned that he had dinner with Claire, and told her that she could have him. Naomi also frequently encourages Miranda to quit blaming herself for Greg's death and that the accident was not her fault. When Naomi discovered that her mother fell pregnant to her best friend's father to tell Miranda the truth and not leave her out in the dark. Naomi also wishes to attend college at the University of Michigan, and talked her mother into letting her sign up-- who felt that the place would be lonely without Naomi. Season 2 Naomi prpares to say her goodbyes as she heads off to catch her flight to Michigan before term starts, she promises Claire and her mother she'll be back as soon as she can, she also promises to drop any classes to attend the wedding. Naomi leaves Cherry Hill to attend college. In the finale, Naomi makes her return and she attends the wedding and her paternal grandmother Yolanda Warner arrives to the reception uninvited. Yolanda gives Naomi a paper with her father's number on it and she can visit him whenever she wants. Season 3 Naomi returns home from college permanently so she can be by her family, so she applies for the community college. She invites her father Tyrell and his new wife Eve. Monica, Jeremy, Miranda, Naomi, Eve and Tyrell all had an awkward dinner together that erupted into a fight between Monica and Eve. Naomi broke this off, saying this isn't about their petty arguments but about her need for her father in her life, and asks them to just accept that and at least try to get along. Eve and Monica come to agreeance on this, just to make things easier for Naomi. Naomi seems to take on the role of a tutor for Miranda during her school days. Naomi's growing relationship with her father seems to give Eve a bad taste in her mouth, making her feel ignored. Naomi rushes to Hawthorne, California when her grandmother Yolanda has fallen down the steps of her home. Eve and Tyrell come to visit and a fight breaks out between Naomi and Tyrell, causing Tyrell and Eve to leave Hawthorne. Naomi is told some shocking news by her grandmother and goes on a plane home. On her way home, Naomi calls the Meyer's house to tell Claire that she's doing her best to get there on time for her surgery, only for Nikki Carrigan to answer. Nikki says Claire had to be rushed to surgery and that she's there to pick up stuff for the Meyer's who plan to stay at the hospital overnight. Naomi calls Eve to tell her something urgent - to pack her bags and be ready to leave Cherry Hill when she arrives. Naomi finally gets home, and rushes over to the Warner's house to warn Eve that her father - Tyrell - is the infamous Hill Killer! Eve tells her that she knows. She knocks Naomi unconscious and ties her up.